misterio en la mansion nevada
by MAndrew
Summary: AHORA PARTICIPAN USTEDES! LEAN EL EPISODIO 4...contiene Yaoi -CAPITULO4 ARRIBA- ULTIMO EPISODIO ARRIBA :D
1. File01:

aqui toy con mi nuevo fic... claro que como formate mi pc toy sin word ToT  
  
pero tengo el wordpad ^ ^  
  
ahora les informo que este fic es yaoi... pero no va a estar basado en lo que es amor.. no...no...no....  
  
mas bien aqui participaran ustedes(en el ultimo episodio) pedire que me envien a mi mail una serie de  
  
conclusiones que van a tener que descubrir n_n  
  
bueno aqui les dejo mi fic....  
  
File 01: caso inesperado  
  
Anna: Yoh!!! date prisa.. no quiero llegar tarde... -gritaba la itaku a su prometido-  
  
Yoh: ToT ya voy annita jijijiji -contesto con unas lagrimas yoh-  
  
Anna: que no puedes ir mas rapido??, vamos a llegar tarde... y ustedes!!! dense prisa tambien!!! -gritaba a los demas miembros de la pension-  
  
Todos: u_uU si... ya vamos....  
  
horohoro: por que siempre nos da ordenes!!!? -reclamaba el ainu-  
  
Anna: ¬¬ si te molesta puedes irte de mi casa  
  
Horohoro: no..asi esta bien n_nU -dijo con una voz temerosa-  
  
Ren: y a donde se supone que vamos anna? -preguntó el chino-  
  
Anna: señorita Anna para tí, y vamos a una casa en las montañas que en este tiempo estan nevadas  
  
Ren: ya veo... y como consegiste ese lugar?  
  
Anna: me lo gané...  
  
Fausto: y como se lo gano señorita anna?  
  
Anna: ese es mi secreto  
  
Horohoro: de seguro se los robó -pensaba-  
  
Anna: ¬¬ -le da una mirada de muerte-  
  
Horohoro: ops... jejejeje n_nU fue sin intension te lo....  
  
Anna: callate!!  
  
Horohoro: si....  
  
Tamao: creo que sera mejor darnos prisa señorita Anna  
  
Anna: me estas ordenando?? -dijo enfuresida-  
  
Tamao: no señorita Anna, yo solo...  
  
Anna: a mi nadie me ordena, asi que ahora se moveran cuando yo lo diga... y quiero que llegen al tren ahora!!!! -ordeno la itako-  
  
-en ese momento, incluso yoh, salieron corriendo a la estacion de tren-  
  
Horohoro: ay.... pero que niña mas gritona -le decia a ren-  
  
-una piedra sale a toda velocidad y golpea a horohoro en la cabeza-  
  
Horohoro: x_x auchh....  
  
Anna: ya te oi.....  
  
Ren: oye.... no cres que se te fue la mano??-dijo mientras ayudaba a horo-  
  
-otra piedra a toda velocidad golpea en la cabeza a ren-  
  
Ren: x_x  
  
Anna: dijiste algo?  
  
Ren: @_@ no........  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
tuvieron un viaje como cualquier otro, yoh simpre con Anna, Anna ordenando a todo el mundo, Ren  
  
mirando el paisaje(es preferible antes de ver a Anna...)horohoro molestando y comiendo, etc.... todo era  
  
"normal"...  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ ya en la montaña */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Manta: uhyyy...hasta que porfin llegamos.... oye Anna, ¿a donde nos dirigimos ahora?  
  
Anna: a la cima de esa montaña -dijo señalando la montaña mas alta de ese lugar-  
  
Pilika: QUE?!?! hay que subir todo eso??  
  
Chocolove: ni modo que estuviera muy pequeña, no?  
  
Lyserg: tenemos que caminar todo eso?? o.o  
  
Anna: son un monton de vagos... empiezen a subir  
  
Todos: siii...  
  
Anna: pilika, tamao, Manta, ustedes vengan conmigo...  
  
Pilika, Manta & Tamao: si  
  
Yoh: a donde vas annita??  
  
-anna levanta el dedo pulgar y hace que un auto se detenga-  
  
extra nº1: a donde van señoritas??  
  
-Anna se sube al auto con los otros 3 y se pone el cinturon de seguridad-  
  
Anna: a la cima de esa montaña  
  
extra nº1: que?? a la cima...?  
  
Anna: si... y date prisa...  
  
extra nº1: oye... no me vengas a dar...  
  
-anna lo ve con ojos de que si le niega algo lo va a matar-  
  
extra nº1: claro...la llevo de inmediato...  
  
-en eso se fueron dejando a los otros abajo con las maletas-  
  
Yoh: bueno... empezemos...!!  
  
Horohoro: que estas loco??  
  
Ren: a mi todavia me duele la cabeza con el piedraso de Anna....  
  
Fausto: cuando llegemos arriba si quieres te curo la herida  
  
Ren: mm... esta bien...gracias  
  
Chocolove: QUE?!?!? dijo gracias... de seguro esta cambiando esa forma fria de ser  
  
-ren toma su lanza y le pincha la nariz-  
  
Ren: no era tanto el milagro  
  
Chocolove: ayayayay!!! ToT  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
ya arriba...  
  
horohoro: ufff.... hasta que llegamos...  
  
Ren: es cierto..por primera vez tienes razon el algo...  
  
Horohoro: quieres pelear??  
  
Ren: cuando quieras...  
  
Anna: ya basta... son una molestia...en especial tu ren... ¬¬  
  
Ren: que yo??? yo no...  
  
-fue interrumpido por una cachetada de anna-  
  
Ren: ¬///¬| ) me duele sabes??  
  
Anna: me llamas ignorante?!?!?!  
  
Ren: ._. no... tan solo  
  
-otra cachetada de anna:  
  
Ren: ( | @_@ ! )  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
ya todos en sus cuartos..  
  
Yoh: hacer camas ya me tiene aburrido...  
  
-se escucha el golpe de algo pesado callendo al suelo-  
  
Yoh: mmm??... proviene de la habitacion de horo horo...  
  
-Yoh sale de la habitacion y entra a la habitacion de horo-  
  
Yoh: horo?? estas bien??-ve que la ventana esta abierta-  
  
-Yoh ve el cuerpo de horohoro tirado en el piso con la luz apagada-  
  
Yoh: que diablos pasa??!!! horohoro!!! di algo...-gritaba yoh-  
  
Chocolove: por que tanto grito??  
  
Fausto: vamos a ver  
  
Yoh: horo...  
  
-una figura aparece detras de el, y con un paño con sofnifero, lo coloca en la boca de yoh-  
  
-luego con una soga empezó a estrangularlo..-  
  
Chocolove: Yoh??? que ocurre?? abre la puerta...  
  
-en ese momento la figura ve hacia la puerta mientras yoh cae-  
  
Fausto: esto no se abrira... Eliza....  
  
-aparece eliza y saca la puerta con un golpe de su arma-  
  
Fausto: vamos...  
  
-aparece Ren en la escena-  
  
Ren: que diablos pasa??  
  
los 3 ven a yoh y horohoro tirados en el suelo  
  
Fausto: -mientras ve el cuello de yoh- estaba siendo estrangulado-  
  
Ren: no es posible... -ve la ventana abierta-  
  
-ren sale por la ventana y ve pasos en la nieve, empieza a seguirlos-  
  
Chocolove: espera, voy contigo...-sige a ren-  
  
los 2 corren sigiendo las huellas, llegando al final de ellas-  
  
Ren: que??? no puede ser posible.... las huellas...  
  
Chocolove: van..... a...  
  
Ren: la entrada a la mansion.....  
  
Ren: a caso.. quien hizo esto esta... con.......nosotros???  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
continuará....  
  
Hoa!!!!  
  
espero que este fic les haya sido de su agrado n_n  
  
pronto continuaré el siguiente cap... donde habran mas misterios e incluso....n_n ops.. mejor me callo  
  
porfiss....dejenme reviews ToT  
  
bueno...  
  
nos vemos pronto....  
  
XD 


	2. file 02: el arma desaparecida

File 02: El arma desaparecida.  
  
Ren: a caso.. quien hizo esto esta... con.......nosotros???  
  
-Ren observa el techo de la entrada a la mansión-  
  
Ren: mmm..?? estalagmitas? Pero como estan aqui??...  
  
Anna: REN!!!! -aparece la itaku en la puerta de la mansión frente a Ren-  
  
Ren: que pasa?  
  
Anna: no sabes lo que ha pasado??!! Yoh y Horo fueron atacados y tu dando un...  
  
Ren: si se que fueron atacados... sali por la ventana del cuarto de horohoro.  
  
Anna: y encontraste quien hizo esto??  
  
Ren: no.... las huellas que salian de la habitación de horo llegan a la entrada de esta mansión.  
  
Anna: eso no puede ser..  
  
Chocolove: si pues... las huellas llegas hasta aki'  
  
Ren: mejor vamos al cuarto de horohoro...  
  
-los otros dos asintieron-  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Fausto: -observando la frente de Yoh- no hay ninguna herida profunda... eliza... trae una jarra con agua helada y paños....  
  
-eliza asintió y se fue mientras Anna, Ren y Chocolove llegan-  
  
Anna: Como esta yoh??  
  
Fausto: bien... solo necesita descansar...  
  
Manta: como fue que esto paso???  
  
Pilika: -al lado de horo- hermano... despierta porfavor..... -con lagrimas en los ojos-  
  
Anna: donde esta Tamao??? -dice molesta por la ausencia de esta-  
  
Manta: no lo sé.... de repente no esta...  
  
-horohoro empieza a despertar-  
  
Horohoro: aa..???? que paso?? @_@  
  
Pilika: hermano!..- lo abraza-  
  
Horohoro: auch.. cuidado.... me duele...  
  
Ren: que bueno que estes bien... -mirando hacia cualquier lugar menos a horo-  
  
Horohoro: -algo sonrojado- ee... si... gracias....  
  
Ren: ¿que fue lo que paso?-mirando a horo-  
  
Horohoro: cuando estaba haciendo las camas... se apago la luz... me levante para ver que pasaba y alguien me colocó un paño con somnífero y luego me empezó a estrangular y lugo me quede inconsciente  
  
Anna: ya veo...  
  
Ren: tenemos que registrarnos....  
  
Ryu: de que hablas Ren...  
  
Ren: cuando sali con chocolove me di cuenta que... quien hizo esto... esta con.... nosotros -mirando a los presentes-  
  
Lyserg: entre nosotros??.. sabes que es lo que estas diciendo??  
  
Chocolove: el tiene razon chimuelo... quien hizo esto....  
  
Ren: es uno de nosotros... -señalando al grupo-  
  
Anna: que dices?? -con una expresión de miedo en los ojos-  
  
-Yoh despierta-  
  
Yoh: eh..?? donde estoy?? - ve el rostro de anna-  
  
Yoh: AHHHH!!!!!.. annita... fue horrible... alguien mato a horohoro y después me ataco... y me estaba estrangulando y.... -ve a horohoro- mm...?? horohoro... estas.... bien?  
  
Horohoro: si... estoy bien... no te preocupes...  
  
Yoh: que bueno... estaba preocupado por ti...  
  
Horohoro: gracias...  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
después de eso los hombres entraron a una habitación para ver quien tenia el arma usada para estrangular a horohoro e yoh... pilika y anna entraron a la otra habitación... ya que tamao aun no estaba...  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
-10 minutos después-  
  
-horohoro sale de la habitación y ve a anna y a pilika esperando-  
  
Horohoro: tan rapido se registraron??....  
  
Pilika: claro... no somos como ustedes...  
  
Anna: donde esta yoh...?  
  
-yoh sale de la habitación-  
  
Yoh: me llamabas Annita???  
  
Anna: estoy preocupada por Tamao... aun no sabemos donde esta...  
  
Yoh: estas...... pre... preocupada por alguien!?!?! Esto es increíble....  
  
Anna: pues claro... quien mas nos hará la cena?  
  
Yoh: u_u lo sabia....  
  
Ryu: la señorita Tamao fue a comprar viveres para la cena...  
  
Anna: ¬¬ por que no dijiste eso antes??  
  
Ryu: lo lamento doña Anna...  
  
TIN..TAN.... TIIIIINNN...TAANNNNNN - sonido del timbre-  
  
Pilika: aa...!! esa debe ser Tamao... yo voy... -se dirige a la puerta-  
  
-pilika abre la puerta y ve a Tamao apoyada del timbre mirando hacia el bosque-  
  
Pilika: ya llego....!! -grita a los demás que vienen hacia la puerta-  
  
Pilika: Tamao... que pasa..? por que no entras?? -moviendo a tamao-  
  
-el cuerpo de tamao cae... quedando en la entrada de la mansión...-  
  
Pilika: -asustada- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!.....  
  
-todos los demas corren a ver que pasa-  
  
Lyserg: que demonios pasa aqui??..  
  
- Ren toma el pulso de Tamao-  
  
Ren: -con lagrimas en los ojos- esta..... muerta....  
  
-todos quedan con cara de shock..-  
  
Pilika: como es posible...?? -se lleva las manos a la cara y se pone a llorar-  
  
Ren: quien...?? quien hizo esto??...  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
continuará...  
  
hoa!!!  
  
Dejenme reviews ToT porfavor!!!  
  
Recuerden quejas y demases al rev...  
  
Gracias... 


	3. file03: la fibra azul

Aqui esta el tercer episodio de mi fic... creo que este es el climax de la Historia (entiendase  
  
por climax a el punto mas alto de una historia y/o pelicula).  
  
Recuerden lo mas esencial para mi........... ToT dejenme reviews!!! Porfavor......  
  
Ahora si... la historia...  
  
Escenas del capitulo anterior:  
  
Pilika: como es posible...?? -se lleva las manos a la cara y se pone a llorar-  
  
Ren: quien...?? quien hizo esto??...  
  
File 03: La Fibra azul.  
  
-la itaku se dirige donde tamao-  
  
Anna: ¿como es posible? -con su voz habitual de "que diablos me importa"-  
  
-manta se acerca a Anna-  
  
Manta: Anna... -dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-  
  
-Anna lo ve con una mirada fria, luego se levanta y empieza a caminar-  
  
Yoh: Annita... a donde vas? -dijo con la voz mas triste del mundo-  
  
Anna: voy a mi cuarto... pero dejenme decirles algo...  
  
-Todos quedan mirando a Anna-  
  
Anna: quien quiera que este haciendo esto... dejenme decirle que esto no se va a quedar  
  
asi... pronto se las vera conmigo... -diciendo esto se fue-  
  
Yoh: Annita...  
  
Horohoro: creo que esta muy afectada con eso... aunque no lo quiera demostrar...  
  
-pilika se le acerca a horo-  
  
Pilika: hermano... no me dejes que me hagan daño... -se puso a llorar-  
  
Horohoro: no te preocupes pilika... no te pasará nada...  
  
-luego del primer incidente, dejaron a Tamao en una habitación de la mansión, luego  
  
cerraron la puerta con llave-  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
En la habitación de Horohoro y Ren.  
  
Horohoro: -cubierto al 100% bajo sus frasadas- 3 ovejitas, 4 ovejitas...  
  
Ren: ¿ya quieres dejar de hacer eso?  
  
Horohoro: no puedo... tengo miedo... -con lagrimas en los ojos-  
  
Ren: controlate... no nos pasara nada...  
  
-el Ainu al escuchar las palabras de su amigo se tranquilizo-  
  
Horohoro: ¿que haremos si el asesino viene a esta habitación?  
  
Ren: pues... le daré una lección con mi lanza  
  
Horohoro: ¿pues no te das cuenta que nuestros espíritus acompañantes no están aquí?  
  
Ren: de todas formas se las vera conmigo...  
  
-Ren se empieza a cambiar de ropa para colocarse su pijama, quedando con su torso  
  
descubierto, haciendo que el ainu se sonroje levemente, pero no paso desapercibido por el  
  
chino-  
  
Horohoro: Ren...  
  
Ren: dime  
  
Horohoro: si muero... -empiezan a formarse lagrimas en sus ojos- ¿me cumplirías un  
  
ultimo deseo?  
  
Ren: -acercando se al ainu- Tonto!! No digas esas cosas... -le da una bofetada-  
  
Horohoro: -con la mano en el lugar del golpe- Ren...  
  
-horohoro abraza a Ren-  
  
Ren: -sonrojado- Horo...  
  
Horohoro: Ren... hay algo que tengo que decirte... quizas... esta sea mi ultima oportunidad..  
  
Ren: Horohoro... que te pasa?...  
  
-horohoro levanta la mirada, quedando frente a frente con Ren, colocó su mano en  
  
la mejilla de Ren, se acercó suavemente a él, y le dio un suave beso en sus labios-  
  
Ren: -sonrojado e impresionado a la vez- horo... ¿por que hiciste eso?  
  
Horohoro: creo que no eres tan listo como dices ser... -dijo burlonamente- ¿que no se  
  
Nota que te amo?-  
  
Ren: -en estado de shock- ...  
  
Horohoro: esta bien... sabia que mi amor no era correspondido... creo que será mejor que  
  
Valla... -horohoro se para de su cama y se dirige hacia la puerta-  
  
Ren: -tomando el brazo del Ainu- mm... ¿quien te dijo eso?  
  
Horohoro: Ren...  
  
Ren: -tomó al ainu en sus brazos- creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar...  
  
-Horohoro solo sonrio ante el comentario de Ren-  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
a la mañana siguiente  
  
-todos estaban en el comedor, esperando a Anna que bajara para poder comenzar-  
  
Ryu: ¿por que se demorará tanto doña Anna?  
  
Manta: iré a ver a su habitación, de seguro se quedo dormida, con todo lo de ayer...  
  
Fausto: yo iré contigo  
  
-manta y Fausto se dirigen a la habitación de Anna-  
  
Yoh: ¿como estas horohoro?  
  
Horohoro: muy bien, dormí muy bien...  
  
Yoh: que bien por tí... y tu Ren... ¿como estas?  
  
Ren: bien...  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
-se escucho el grito de Manta por toda la mansión-  
  
Chocolove: ¿que ocurre?  
  
Lyserg: será mejor que vallamos a ver..  
  
-todos corrieron a la habitación de Anna-  
  
-Ren e Yoh vieron a Manta en el suelo, señalando el interior de la habitación-  
  
Ren: ¿que es esto? -dijo al observar la habitación-  
  
Yoh: Anna....  
  
-Anna estaba tirada sobre la cama, con la cabeza hacia abajo (con forma de cruz con la  
  
cama +) con una herida en el cuello-  
  
Fausto: -al lado de Anna- esta... muerta...  
  
Yoh: QUE!?!?!  
  
-Todos los presentes estaban en un estado de Shock-  
  
-ren se acercó al cuerpo... y pudo divisar una pequeña fibra azul en el cuello de Anna,  
  
además de rasguños en el cuello mismo-  
  
Ren: mmm.... un hilo azul...  
  
-ren sale de la casa, bajando las escaleras (ya que la ventana de esa habitación no se puede  
  
abrir) y se dirige a la habitación donde esta el cuerpo de Tamao, le saca la manta que tenia,  
  
y observa su cuello, viendo una marca de alguna cuerda que habia sido atada a su cuello,  
  
salio de la habitación y se dirigio a la entrada de la mansion, observo cuidadosamente y  
  
pudo ver un pequeño hilo blanco que estaba atorado a uno de los pilares de la entrada-  
  
CONTINUARÄ...  
  
DEJEN REV!!! PORFAVOR!!! 


	4. LEAN!

Popopo-poooooooooooooooooooon  
  
Aqui llego el momento que ustedes esperaban... la solucion del caso...  
  
Pero si leyeron atentamente el 1º episodio... dije que ustedes iban a participar...  
  
Asi que... es hora de que el pueblo diga la palabra final...  
  
Mándenme un mail a shamanhoro@hotmail.com y pongan en el titulo "solucion fanfic" asi  
  
No lo borraré y lo leere... (es que mandan muchas cosas por mail...)  
  
Y lo que tienen que escribir es... "la solucion del caso" y deberán explicar lo mas claramente  
  
Las "pruebas" que hay...  
  
Espero sus mails.... pondré el desenlace a mas tardar mañana a las 12:00 pm  
  
Nos vemos  
  
Shamanhoro 


	5. file04: el fin de la noche de asesinatos

Hola....... como lo prometi.. mi ultimo episodio de este fic...  
  
Antes que nada quiero aclarar una cosa... este fic yo lo tenia pensado hacer con una canción  
  
Entonces...les recomiendo que se bajen esta canción "kimi ga inai natsu" la pueden descargar de mi  
  
Web www. Shamanhoro.tk en la seccion de MP3... es el ending nº4... claro que no lo pongan apenas  
  
Lo descargen... yo les pondré cuando la deben poner.. ok (estoy seguro que no me van a pescar ToT)  
  
Bueno aqui va el fic...  
  
Escenas del episodio anterior  
  
-ren sale de la casa, bajando las escaleras (ya que la ventana de esa habitación no se puede  
  
abrir) y se dirige a la habitación donde esta el cuerpo de Tamao, le saca la manta que tenia,  
  
y observa su cuello, viendo una marca de alguna cuerda que habia sido atada a su cuello,  
  
salio de la habitación y se dirigio a la entrada de la mansion, observo cuidadosamente y  
  
pudo ver un pequeño hilo blanco que estaba atorado a uno de los pilares de la entrada-  
  
File04: el fin de la noche de asesinatos  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Ren: que es este hilo... -lo toma- mm... es un hilo de volantín o algo parecido... si no mal recuerdo a Tamao  
  
La encontraron en este lugar... ella ya estaba muerta cuando pilika abrio la puerta...  
  
Debia llevar por lo menos unas 3 horas muerta ... que fue la hora que ella salio a comprar...  
  
Eso quiere decir que el asesino espero a que Tamao saliera... luego la durmió y la  
  
Estrangulo... y la dejo en este lugar... ¿pero como? Todos los demas estabamos  
  
En el comedor esperando a que Anna bajara... que extraño.. y lo mas extraño es este  
  
Hilo... -pensando- si mal no recuerdo... esas extrañas marcas en el cuello de Tamao  
  
-aparece una luz atras de ren (igual que el detective conan cuando se da cuenta de  
  
quien es el asesino) XD- lo tengo... ya se como se llevo a cabo el asesinato de Tamao,  
  
pero aun no se quien lo hizo... todos tenian la oportunidad perfecta... maldición..  
  
-Ren entra a la Mansión-  
  
Ren: -pensando- ahora... el caso de Anna, porque estaba en esa posición??,  
  
Y que hacia el hilo azul en ese lugar??, no entiendo...  
  
-ve a manta sentado en el pasillo-  
  
Ren: Manta...  
  
Manta: - lo ve - no crei... que esto fuera a pasar... deseguro ese loco nos matará a todos...  
  
Ren: no te preocupes Manta... yo descubriré la identidad..-aparece horohoro- de quien hizo esto.  
  
Horohoro: -con cara de tristesa- de que hablan?..  
  
Ren: de nada... horohoro.. me voy a nuestro cuarto... después si quieres vas...  
  
Horohoro: claro...  
  
-todos siguieron su camino-  
  
-ren entra a su cuarto... un momento después golpean la puerta-  
  
Ren: ¿quien es?  
  
Lyserg: soy yo... lyserg...  
  
Ren: pasa...  
  
-lyserg entra y cierra la puerta-  
  
Lyserg: Ren, quiero que veas esto -le muestra unas cartas-  
  
Ren: que es esto?, de donde lo sacaste?  
  
Lyserg: aun no te das cuenta?...  
  
Ren: de que hablas...?  
  
Lyserg: leelo... esto es de...  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
-en el comedor-  
  
Ryu: vamos don Yoh... no se deprima...  
  
-yoh solo tenia la mirada perdida en el suelo de la mansión-  
  
Yoh: annita.......  
  
Manta: Yoh.. no te deprimas... no lo hagas...  
  
Fausto: esto es extraño... quien querria hacer esto...  
  
-horohoro entra-  
  
Pilika: Hermano... donde estabas?  
  
Horohoro: solo dando vueltas por la casa...  
  
-la puerta del comedor se abre de portazo-  
  
-todos miran para ver quien era-  
  
Ren: por fin... lo sé....  
  
Yoh: -con la mirada perdida en Ren- ¿que sabes Ren?  
  
Ren: ya se... quien... mató a... Tamao y a Anna...  
  
-todos los presentes quedan con cara de sorprendidos-  
  
Fausto: que dices??  
  
Chocolove: oye wuerito', de que hablas??... que no andamos para bromas...  
  
Ren: ya se quien lo hizo... me tomo tiempo... debo decir que es alguien muy hábil...  
  
Horohoro: haber explicate ...  
  
Ren: primero... el asesino Mató a Tamao quien se supone que iba de compras... pero  
  
Debo aclarar algo... esto lo hizo antes de que nosotros llegaramos...  
  
Dejo las huellas en la nieve y luego entró por la ventana...  
  
Ryu: de que hablas Ren?? Que no recuerdas que nosotros no sabiamos a donde ibamos  
  
Cuando salimos de la pension...  
  
Ren: pero realmente alguien ya sabia a donde ibamos...  
  
Ryu: ¿como creerte? Lo que dices son solo teorias...  
  
Ren: tengo la prueba...  
  
Ryu: ¿que?... si la hay... dínosla...  
  
Ren: las estalagmitas...  
  
Ryu: que??  
  
Ren: las estalagmitas... estaban cuando nosotros llegamos... eso indica que alguien estuvo aqui  
  
Y prendio el aire acondicionado... por eso las estalagnitas estaban ahi...  
  
Fausto: lo que dice tiene sentido... yo también encontré algo raro cuando las vi...  
  
Ren: el asesino mató a Tamao, y luego la dejo en la puerta y la soltó, para que así tocara el timbre...  
  
Chocolove: pero de que hablas Ren... si todos a esepcion de Tamao estabamos en el comedor...como el asesino la colocó y después entro??...  
  
Ren: muy facil.. tan solo con.. un hilo de pescar... podia hacerlo...  
  
Chocolove: un hilo de pescar...  
  
Ren: asi es... el asesino colocó el hilo en el cuello de Tamao... y la sujeto con los dos pilares que estan en la entrada de esta mansión... asi que cuando el hilo se congeló se rompio... haciendo que Tamao cayera y tocara el timbre...  
  
Ryu: lo que dices no tiene sentido, son solo locuras!!  
  
TIIIIN TAAAAANNN... TIIIINNNNN TANNNNNN -el timbre-  
  
Ren: porque no vas a ver?? Dicen que una imagen vale mas que mil palabras...  
  
Ryu:-enojado- esta bien, iré... -se dirige a la puerta-  
  
Ryu: QUE ES ESTO?!?!?! - ve un palo grande que está tocando en timbre...  
  
Ren: lo hice de la misma forma que el asesino...  
  
Ryu: suena interesante... continua....  
  
Ren: El asesino de Anna y Tamao, y además... quien atacó a Horohoro e Yoh...  
  
-comienzan a salir lagrimas de los ojos de Ren- es....... es...............  
  
Yoh: YA DILO REN!!!!!  
  
Ren: eres tú... -dijo señalando a alguien del grupo, quien no era mas que el mismo Horohoro-  
  
-horohoro queda con estado de Shock-  
  
Yoh: horohoro???? Eso no es posible...  
  
Todos: que?!?!!  
  
Manta: esto... no es verdad...  
  
Pilika: mientes... mi hermano jamás haría una cosa así...  
  
Fausto: tranquilícense, vamos Ren, si no recuerdas... horohoro también fue atacado por el asesino... Yoh lo vio en el suelo y fue atacado... dime... ¿como pudo hacerlo?  
  
Ren: eso fue un truco muy hábil... al quien vio Yoh no era Horohoro, sino, que era la mismísima Tamao...  
  
Pilika: QUE?!?!?  
  
Ren: asi es, Horohoro disfrasó a Tamao haciendola pasar por él... y asi engaño a Yoh, luego de dormir a Yoh, metio el cuerpo de Tamao bajo la cama y se puso en su lugar...  
  
-horohoro veia con ojos de odio-  
  
Horohoro: muy buena historia chinito... pero dime... que pruebas tienes de todo lo que haz dicho... apuesto que ninguna  
  
Fausto: además... recuerda que nos registramos... y no encontramos el arma...  
  
Ren: el asesino tenia consigo el arma en todo momento...  
  
Fausto: que cosa??  
  
Ren: el arma homicida... es... la cinta que lleva en su cabeza..!!  
  
-todos quedan impresionados-  
  
Horohoro: no me puedes culpar por eso.. siempre la llevo... eso no es una prueba..  
  
Ren: te equivocas... tengo la prueba irreputable en esa cinta...  
  
-horohoro abre los ojos de par en par-  
  
Ren: no recuerdan esas marcas de rasguños en el cuello de Anna??, les digo... no... les aseguro que en esa cinta... esta la sangre de Anna producida por los rasguños...  
  
-horohoro queda inmóvil-  
  
(AHORA PONGAN EL MP3)  
  
-horohoro mira al suelo con cara de odio-  
  
Horohoro: mmmh..... jamas pensé que tú te darías cuenta de mi plan..  
  
Yoh: horohoro....  
  
Horohoro: si... es cierto... yo maté a Tamao y a Anna... y prepare este plan... Pero dime...? como fue que sospechaste de mi??  
  
Ren: fue la fibra azul y estas cartas -saca las cartas del bolsillo- que encontré en tus pertenencias...  
  
Horohoro: mmmh... sabia que venir contigo a este lugar solo me iba a perjudicar...  
  
Yoh: pero horohoro... porque?, por que lo hiciste?...  
  
Horohoro: por mi relación...  
  
Manta: tu relación?  
  
Horohoro: si... yo mantengo una relación con... con...  
  
Ren: conmigo...  
  
-todos e incluso Horohoro quedan sorprendidos-  
  
Horohoro: Anna lo descubrio, y me empezo a chantajear (muy obvio de Anna) y me dijo que si no hacia lo que ella quiere, les diria a todos que me gusta Ren... al principio no crei que dijiera la verdad, pero esa desgraciada... le contó a Tamao lo que yo sentia... y después Tamao, una noche me dio una cachetada, y me dijo que ella me amaba... pero que me odiaba... -mira al techo..- esas dos... se merecían la muerte que tuvieron... Jajajajajajaja..- rie escandalosamente- al menos ahora no tengo que preocuparme de ellas, ahora puedo ser feliz...  
  
-Ren se acerca a horohoro y le da una cachetada-  
  
Ren: estupido... yo no quiero ser la pareja de alguien que tiene las manos cubiertas de sangre...  
  
Horohoro: ren... -salen lagrimas-  
  
Ren: yo estoy enamorado de Horohoro... no de un asesino...  
  
-Horohoro cae al suelo y empieza a llorar-  
  
-Ren se da media vuelta y empieza a caminar hacia la puerta-  
  
Ryu: ¿a donde vas Ren?  
  
Ren: voy a mi habitación...  
  
-sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta, luego se apoya en la puerta y empieza a resbalarse hasta quedar en el suelo y empieza a llorar, cuando aparece lyserg-  
  
Lyserg: ren...  
  
-dos Horas mas tarde llega la policia, por fin la noche de asesinatos habia acabado... ahora el viento soplaba mas fuerte que nunca... horohoro sale acompañado de los policias cuando supieron de los asesinatos, y Ren lo queda viendo no muy lejos del auto policia junto con los otros-  
  
Ren: te esperaré...  
  
-todos los quedan viendo-  
  
Horohoro: mmm... gracias... yo... volveré... te lo prometo... -ren asiente con la cabeza-  
  
-horohoro entró al auto y se fue...-  
  
Ren: -pensando- te esperaré... el tiempo que sea necesario...  
  
FIN...  
  
ToT que lindo... pobre horohoro... pero si damas y señores, niños y niñas... horohoro resultó ser el asesino... y como ven, no fue un final feliz...  
  
ToT  
  
Bueno... dejen reviews...  
  
Adios... hasta la próxima  
  
P.d: se me olvido decir cual es el premio... el que alla escrito a mi mail y adivine quien era... se ganará..... -redoble de tambores- un fanfic escrito por mí, pero la persona me dice como lo quiere... o sea... el genero, si es para todo publico... las parejas... etc...  
  
Bueno bye!! 


End file.
